Until recently, red coloring in chewing gums has been provided by synthetic red dyestuffs, such as F.D.&C. Red #2 and F.D.&C. Red #40. However, public concern for toxicity problems associated with use of synthetic dyestuffs in foods, in general, has prompted the use of natural colors in place of the synthetics. One such natural color is liquid red beet color or dye, also referred to as betanine. Use of this particular color has been limited because of its tendency to be oxidized and degrade, even at room temperature after periods of only 3 to 6 months, so that it loses its normally pleasing red sheen. Thus, liquid red beet color has been suitable for use in only refrigerated items or items of normally short storage life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,516 to Praag et al. discusses the stability problems associated with liquid red beet dye and resolves same by incorporating with the liquid red beet color from 2.5 up to 15% by weight of a natural caramel color. Unfortunately, the resulting liquid red beet color containing caramel color is still not sufficiently stable for practical use and therefore must be spray-dried to a powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,793 to Haber et al. discloses a spray-dried stable red beet color composition which contains ascorbic acid or erythorbic acid together with sodium hexametaphosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,301 to Friello et al. discloses a chewing gum containing non-dusting colors in the form of lake colors dispersed in an animal or vegetable type fatty acid or oil vehicle.